Ada na vida real
by strangeland
Summary: Uma história sobre um dos dias normais de Ada, quando ela não está trabalhando. Uma junção de acontecimentos e pensamentos mostrando um lado diferente de Ada (one shot)


"Ada na vida real" - one shot

Um pouco de férias, porque até mesmo uma espiã precisa de um descanso para a mente e o corpo. A vida de Ada nunca foi muito normal, tanto durante o seu trabalho, tanto durante os dias que não estava trabalhando. Atualmente, mora num esconderijo temporário num loft abandonado. Não era fácil não poder ser ela mesma sob os olhos do governo.

Olhou para a pequena geladeira que tinha no esconderijo e percebeu que não havia comida pro almoço. Inclinou a cabeça para baixo e suspirou. Lembrou de como detestava ir no mercado comprar comida. Resolveu então tomar um banho. Decidiu que não lavaria o cabelo pois já havia lavado-o no dia anterior e isso deixaria o cabelo dela mais pra cima.

Saiu pelas ruas e fez o que sempre faz: foi na banca de jornal comprar jornais e revistas. Ada sempre queria saber o que a imprensa falava sobre o bioterrorismo no mundo. Lembrou-se de Wesker no momento. Era um troço muito desagradável trabalhar para Wesker, mas havia um porquê para aquilo e ela iria, um dia, dizer isso para Leon. Um dia, quem sabe, quando as coisas estiverem oficialmente bem.

Estava vestindo uma calça jeans azul escura justa e uma blusa preta tomara-que-caia. Havia um canivete escondido em seu sapato porque não estava carregando arma em meio a tantos civis. Olhava as pessoas ao redor e havia: um casal de idosos abraçados, atravessando a rua; uma mulher com um carrinho de bebê, adolescentes paradas na calçada conversando (ou, precisamente, fofocando). De repente, sentiu uma vontade de ter uma amiga a quem poderia conversar sobre coisas que não envolvessem seu trabalho. A última vez que teve uma amiga foi quando tinha 17 anos.

Chegou no supermercado e entrou. Pegou um carrinho e começou a andar pelos corredores. Estava com a cabeça tão cheia de pensamentos que não enxergava alguns produtos que queria comprar na prateleira. Virou um dos corredores do mercado e viu um homem loiro olhando latas de extrato de tomate na prateleira. Por um momento, chegou a achar que era Leon, mas não era. O homem parecia indeciso, pois pegava várias latas e lia toda a embalagem. Ada tentou disfarçar, parando o carrinho de qualquer jeito e olhando para o vidro de cogumelos em conversa à sua frente. Olhou para o homem novamente e percebeu que ele era magro, mas não era do tipo musculoso. Com certeza, Leon teria o braço mais musculoso que o dele, e teria uma barriga mais definida que a dele. Até porque, Leon era gente do governo que precisava estar em forma o tempo todo.

De repente, o homem em questão viu Ada e resolveu falar com ela:

\- Oi, com licença, será que você poderia me ajudar?

\- Claro – Ada disse desconfiada.

\- Qual desses dois extrato de tomate é o melhor? – ele levantou as duas mãos, uma com cada vidro de extrato.

\- Ah... – Ada pensou. Nem ela sabia ao certo, mas não queria que aquele desconhecido soubesse desse detalhe – o da direita! Com certeza.

\- Ah, obrigado – o rapaz abaixo as mãos - eu fico completamente perdido nessas horas – e sorriu.

\- Eu imagino. Eu... Eu fico perdida na hora de escolher chás.

\- Bom, eu acho que entendo mais de chás do que de extratos de tomate – ele sorriu. De repente, Ada achou que ele poderia estar flertando com ela. Ela apenas deu um sorriso sem graça. Não queria ser grossa porque havia achado o rapaz bonito.

\- Você faz sempre compra nesse mercado? – ele continuou.

\- Sim... – ela disse de forma incerta.

\- Então eu espero que a gente possa se ver aqui de novo. Agora, eu realmente preciso ir. Até mais.

O rapaz passou pelo mesmo corredor que Ada havia virado pra chegar ali. Ada sentiu um alívio pelo rapaz ter encerrado aquela conversa antes que ela tivesse que cortar o barato dele. Não gostava de se relacionar com ninguém porque era espiã. Nunca deixava ninguém entrar em sua vida direito.

Se sentiu incomodada por ter tido aquela conversa com alguém que tinha o cabelo igual ao de Leon. Pensou nele imediatamente. Onde ele estaria agora? Será que ele ainda estaria com raiva dela desde o último encontro numa missão?

Resolveu parar de pensar em Leon pelo menos no momento em que estaria naquele supermercado. Comprou a mais do que precisava comprar e teve que voltar pra casa com vários sacos de compras cheios. Entretanto, no meio do caminho, viu um cachorro pequeno correndo pela rua com a corrente pendurada em sua coleira. Provavelmente, havia fugido do dono. Olhou rápido para a rua e via um carro indo em direção ao cachorro. Largou as bolsas no chão imediatamente e correu em direção à rua. Conseguiu pegar o cachorro no colo e cair desajeitada perto da calçada. O carro que vinha freiou bruscamente ao ver Ada passando correndo pela rua. O cachorro no colo de Ada estava completamente assustado e gemendo. Ela fazia algumas caretas porque havia caído de mau jeito. O dono do carro, que era uma mulher, saiu, indo em direção a Ada e perguntando se ela estava bem.

\- Tá tudo bem. Só salvei a vida do cachorro – a espiã disse resmungando.

\- Me desculpe! O cachorro está bem?

\- Sim, sim – Ada disse se levantando e segurando a corrente do cachorro

A dona do cachorro vinha correndo pela rua que virava a esquina e parou bruscamente de correr quando viu Ada parada com o cachorro.

\- Vicky! – a menina dizia ofegante enquanto ia abraçar a cachorrinha Beagle. A dona do carro disfarçadamente voltou para seu veículo e saiu dali. – Muito obrigada por ter salvo minha cadela, moça – a menina disse. Deveria ter uns 10 anos.

\- De nada. E na próxima vez, tenha mais força na mão.

A menina começou a explicar toda a situação do por que e como a cachorra havia fugido. Ada ouvia paciente, embora soubesse que todas suas compras estavam caídas na calçada ainda.

Quando a menina terminou de falar e continuou fazendo seu passeio com a cachorra, Ada voltou para a outra calçada para catar aquelas bolsas. Uma delas havia caído de um jeito que fez com que todo o conteúdo rolasse pelo chão: absorventes, sabonete, shampoo, lâminas de se depilar, barras de chocolates...

Bufou de raiva por achar vergonhoso ver suas compras de higiene feminina espelhadas pela calçada e catou tudo rapidamente para dentro da bolsa. Os outros objetos que haviam caído de outra bolsa foram uma garrafa de refrigerante e um pacote de chá. Bufou de raiva novamente por não ter visto aquilo antes. Pegou o pacote de chá e jogou de qualquer jeito dentro de uma bolsa. Quando foi pegar a garrafa de refrigerante, foi surpreendida por um garoto que passou correndo parar roubar aquela garrafa de refrigerante no chão. Ada chegou a gritar "Ei!" ainda ajoelhada. Pensou em correr atrás do menino, mas aí lembrou que teria que abandonar as bolsas de novo no chão. Ela tinha capacidade de correr atrás daquele garoto, dar uma chave-de-braço se quisesse e pegasse seu refrigerante de volta, mas preferiu não fazer isso. Não estava disposta pra perseguir alguém porque estava menstruada. Revirou os olhos e voltou para seu querido "esconderijo".

* * *

Colocou as bolsas em cima da mesa, guardou alguns itens e separou outros para serem guardados mais tarde. Preparou um lanche e sentou-se no sofá. Ligou a TV e começou a trocar de canal, com pressa de achar algo interessante pra ver. Colocou no canal de notícias 24h e torceu pra que desse alguma notícia sobre bioterrorismo. Nada. Começou a comer seu sanduíche, bebericando o suco de laranja. De repente, se cansou das notícias internacionais e trocou de canal. Resolveu deixar no talkshow "The View", que nada mais era do que um monte de mulheres sentadas num sofá conversando sobre um tema específico, e o tema do dia era depressão e estresse excessivo por causa do trabalho. Não havia ninguém ao redor pra fazer algum tipo de zoação sobre estar assistindo "The View"; nem Wesker, nem Leon... E então pressionou os dedos nos olhos. Lá vinha Leon voltar para seus pensamentos.

Uma das apresentadoras entrava num ponto interessante, onde o que fazer o que mais gosta num trabalho chega a ser a coisa mais estressante na vida da pessoa, ainda mais com família envolvida. Algumas apresentadoras davam mais exemplos e opiniões, enquanto as outras tentavam dar uma solução. Uma delas era mudar de emprego, mas não mudar de área. Disseram que ninguém era obrigado a aturar um chefe insuportável porque ninguém era escravo de ninguém.

Ada descansou a cabeça na mão enquanto seu braço estava apoiado no sofá. Parou pra pensar em seu próprio "emprego". Pensou no que faria sem sua vida se sobrevivesse mais algumas missões e estivesse livre dessa vida (e se um dia estiver). Odiava nenéns e crianças, menos as de 7 a 10 anos. Pensava às vezes na possibilidade de ser mãe, mas odiava imaginar ouvir choro de neném e tudo o que teria que passar pra cuidar de um neném. E como ela criaria uma criança sozinha? Isso um dia iria acontecer? Se Leon fosse o pai, talvez ele facilitaria tudo para ela. Então Ada ficou com raiva de novo por ter pensado em Leon. Por alguma razão, sempre pensava na presença nele em alguma situação em sua vida.

\- Leon, sai da minha cabeça, por favor... – ela disse pra si mesma enquanto apertava os dedos nos olhos de novo.

Mas não conseguiu parar de pensar nele. Lembrou da vez que transou com Leon pela primeira vez. Foi ótimo, mas depois daquilo teve que continuar escondendo as coisas pra ele, tudo sobre seu trabalho, do porquê dela ter trabalhado com Wesker e um monte de coisas que ela _realmente_ queria contar, mas não podia. Pensou na profundidade de seus sentimentos por Leon e em toda sua história com ele. Queria nunca ter conhecido o ex-policial, mas pensar nessa possibilidade fazia com que ela pensasse que ela nunca conheceria alguém tão único como ele. Nunca havia conhecido alguém que tivesse tanta pose de sério, mas que fosse completamente bobo por ela. Achava até engraçado.

Pensou na possibilidade de fazer algo que já havia feito antes: espiar o apartamento de Leon através das miras com zoom de _sniper rifles._ Achava aquilo uma idéia completamente maluca, mas não ligava contanto que ninguém que ela conhecesse visse aquela cena. Quando espionou Leon uma vez, conseguiu vê-lo dando socos num saco de pancada que aparentava ser novo. Apenas o observou por uns 2 minutos ou menos e voltou para sua rotina.

Quando Ada resolveu trocar de canal, uma das apresentadoras do "The View" começou a falar sobre bioterrorismo. Trocou de posição no sofá e apertou a almofada na barriga. Havia tomado um remédio para cólica antes de ir no mercado, mas parecia que o remédio estava perdendo efeito. Se levantou e foi tomar outro remédio.

As apresentadoras lembraram de casos como a mansão Spencer, a destruição de Raccoon City, o seqüestro de Ashley Graham... Comentaram o quanto isso tudo fazia o mundo parecer estar à beira do apocalipse.

Ada resolveu fazer algo enquanto ficava ali "de molho" por estar menstruada. Pegou algumas armas e barras de chocolate e as colocaram no sofá. Pegou um pano, alguns produtos e começou a limpar as armas. De vez em quando, parava pra comer chocolate. O cabelo da chinesa já estava completamente bagunçado, seu rosto estava com uma aparência mórbida. O pior dia é, com certeza, quando a menstruação vem e chega com a pior dor do mundo, que é a cólica. Talvez a dor do parto seja pior... mas Ada não poderia opinar sobre isso ainda.

Limpava as armas pensando no trabalho e comia mais chocolate. Passava o dorso da mão na testa e repetia todo o processo. Pelo menos, não estava com cólica cercada de zumbis ou ganados querendo matá-la; nisso ela tinha que agradecer à Deus por nunca ter ficado com cólica nos dias de trabalho.

Pensando no trabalho mais uma vez, pensou no quanto sentia saudade de Leon. Já que sabia o endereço do homem que ela tinha assuntos "inacabados", parecia que a vontade de vê-lo era maior ainda. Tentou fazer uma lista mental de por que não conseguia superar Leon 100%. Excluiu elementos como aparência física, mas chegou a conclusão de que era porque ela estava quase sempre fazendo a coisa errada e ele sempre ingenuamente dando votos de confiança para ela. Não importa o quanto Leon poderia estar com raiva dela, apenas a voz de Ada falando o nome dele faria com que ele não tivesse coragem de apontar uma arma para ela, e a espiã sabia disso perfeitamente. Considerou o fato dele parecer o herói bonzinho ser uma das coisas que ela mais gostava nele. E talvez esse jeito de Leon fazia com que Ada remoesse uma culpa. Ele sempre indo fazer o certo e ela sempre fazendo o errado. Ela salvou a vida dele inúmeras vezes, mas ele foi o único que tomou um tiro por ela.

* * *

Ela tomou banho, raspou as pernas, cochilou, acordou, pintou as unhas, cozinhou e comeu um tipo de miojo enquanto assistia um filme de terror.

Durante à noite, Ada pegou o celular e hesitou em ligar para Leon. Tentou pensar no que iria dizer e como iria dizer. Por dentro, ela só queria sorrir e dizer que estava com saudades, mas não podia soar como se ela _realmente_ estivesse com saudades. Tinha que aparentar ser a Ada misteriosa que só quer confundir a cabeça de Leon. Ela se divertia fazendo isso, mas se sentia um pouco mal por dentro porque sabia o quanto isso o deixava frustrado.

Discou o número de Leon e ligou para ele. Encostou na parede e mexeu no cabelo com a outra mão. Se sentiu uma adolescente de ensino médio por estar nervosa ligando para ele, mas não havia ninguém pra ver aquela cena, então não ligou.

\- Alô? – atendeu Leon estando um pouco desconfiado porque seu identificador de chamadas não mostrou número nenhum.

\- Leon – ela disse de forma sensual e icônica.

\- Ada?! Como você conseguiu meu número?

\- É bom saber que você não esqueceu minha voz – ela disse com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Seria impossível esquecer sua voz – disse um pouco sério – mas como você conseguiu meu número?

\- Eu não vou contar e nem adianta ficar perguntando – ela soltou um riso – só liguei pra dizer que estou viva.

\- É bom saber disso, mas isso é uma coisa difícil de me preocupar porque eu sei o quanto você é boa em fugir da morte.

\- Verdade – ela disse enquanto deitava em seu colchão

\- Mas eu sei que você ligou só porque está sentindo minha falta.

\- Só se for nos seus sonhos – ela disse brincando. E esta era uma frase que ela havia dito antes.

\- Se você não fosse louca e não tivesse essa mania chata de desaparecer _o tempo todo_ , eu já estaria aí fazendo o que a gente fez na última vez que nos vimos.

Ada ficou séria. Ela sabia onde Leon iria chegar. Antes que respondesse, Leon voltou a falar

\- Ada, você me conhece... Eu _nunca_ iria te entregar, te denunciar... Eu só queria que você fosse sincera comigo e contasse algumas coisas.

Ada suspirou devagar.

\- Leon, eu não digo porque eu não posso. Mas eu te prometo uma coisa: um dia, você vai saber de tudo, ok? Eu não quero arriscar sua segurança.

\- De novo esse assunto... Eu já te disse, Ada – ele dizia numa voz calma, tentando convencê-la.

\- Shh. Não briga comigo agora, por favor. Eu realmente liguei por que queria ouvir sua voz .

Leon ficou com o rosto vermelho e deu um meio sorriso pro lado esquerdo. Ficou olhando pra baixo sem saber o que responder.

\- Se quiser me visitar, é só aparecer. Pelo menos fique até a hora do café-da-manhã. Naquele dia, eu... – ele hesitou – eu iria levar o café-da-manhã até você, na cama.

Ela fechou os olhos e sorriu. Ficou feliz por Leon não estar vendo sua reação. Odiava sorrir de forma boba pra ele. Tentou ficar séria novamente para parecer a mesma Ada de sempre.

\- É mesmo? – disse de forma sensual - Tudo bem. Na próxima vez, eu fujo depois do café, na hora que você for tomar banho.

\- Se você conseguir, porque eu vou te algemar na cama – ele riu.

\- Leon, você sabe que eu não gosto disso. E agora eu preciso ir.

\- Como sempre.. – ele disse num tom triste – e nem adianta mandar você esperar.

Ada riu.

\- Tchau, lindo – e então, desligou na cara dele.

Ele percebeu que ela desligou na cara dele, então segurou o celular com força e disse "Tchau, Ada". Ele andou até o sofá e sentou. Alguns fios loiros caíram em seus olhos. Tampou a boca, apertando o rosto por estar pensando naquela ligação. Enquanto segurava o celular com a mão direta, deslizou a mão esquerda pela boca, sentindo a barba que crescia ao redor dela. Pensou em um turbilhão de coisas, tipo: "Por que Ada ligou?" "Por que Ada faz isso?" "Será que Ada aparecerá em breve?" "Eu _odeio você_ , Ada Wong" "Ada Wong, por que você arruína minha vida?" "Por que as mulheres são tão complicadas"...

Resolveu ir pra cozinha e preparar seu jantar. Quando Ada ligou, havia acabado de tomar banho. A casa de Leon estava uma completa bagunça porque havia roupas espalhadas pela sala inteira.

Entrou na cozinha e começou a descascar batatas pra cozinhar e fazer purê. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Ada em nenhum momento. A frase "odeio te amar" representa Leon, porque ele sabia que mesmo se xingasse ela com todos os palavrões do mundo, ele nunca conseguiria ficar com ódio dela, e muito menos esquecê-la. Além disso, a ausência dela fazia ele sofrer tanto...

-Não devia ter mencionado da algema – ele resmungou, falando sozinho.

Apesar dessa raiva que ele tinha por ela não ser perfeita, os pensamentos estavam querendo ficar focados nas qualidades dela, e era algo involuntário. Era como se ele estivesse lutando com a própria mente pra pensar nela de forma ruim, mas não estava conseguindo. Começou a pensar no sorriso dela, nas caretas dela, nos olhos puxados, nos peitos, nos braços, nas coxas, na bunda, na voz... " _A voz da Ada é tão Marilyn Monroe... que eu só fico me perguntando se John F. Kennedy já se sentiu do jeito como eu estou agora"_ ele pensou enquanto sorria e lambia os lábios devagar, descascando batatas de forma distraída. Definitivamente, um homem apaixonado.

Enquanto isso, Ada não sabia se ficava feliz por ter falado com Leon ou se ficava triste com a realidade de seu trabalho. Deixou o celular em cima do colchão e virou pro lado, quase em posição fetal. Pegou um travesseiro e apertou contra o peito. Pensou em como ficou carente por ter ouvido a voz de Leon, mas ficou chateada de novo por lembrar do que ele disse. E então, virou um pouco o pescoço pra olhar pro teto e falou em voz alta: "Desculpa, Leon... Mas um dia, eu vou conseguir ter uma vida normal. Te prometo. Eu te contarei tudo".

Fim

* * *

 _Notas: Quero agradecer o senhor Feiden pelo apoio criativo e às músicas do Bowling for Soup por terem me dado ideias românticas._

 _A fic é simples, mas a intenção foi que ela ficasse assim mesmo._

 _Por favor, se leu, deixe uma review ae._


End file.
